Brave new Rose
by BiaSFA
Summary: Rosalie find a new world as she is no longer human. How will she adapt after having a terrible death? Will she like her new household with so many new rules? How will she deal with her abuse past? #Spankfic #Rated M #Violence #Rape
1. Chapter 1

_Write: BiaSFA (Bianca)_

_Beta reader: Marina Bach_

_Advisor: Blorry _

_Dear Ruby, As a Beta reader, I must say, I admire your work and I'm happy you like mine as well. Thank you for your support._

_Dear Carlisle Cares, thank you for your support._

...

_*This is a fiction story*_

_*You mustn't read this if: You are under 18 (or 21 according to your homeland) or If you feel offended by adult themes._

**WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT THEMES SUCH AS VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE.**

PROLOGUE** ********

**Chigago, April 1921.**

_T_here was a red light over Albany Park. The cold winds of spring could easily take her away now. That was too much blood for her to be wrong: She was dying. Daeth, would, indeed, suit her fine. That cold blood would vanish and she would go up the skies.

No, no skies ahead of her but peace. She was craiving for peace. The aching red spot in her chest did not bother her. How could it? A massive wave hit her.

Please, be fast. Please, please.

She closed her eyes. Her body was letting it go. It would all go away.

A shadow appeared. No, no help. She wanted to call for no help but no voice was found to be used. Just let me die already!

"It will all be okay". The man said. "Just focus on my voice"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: NO SKIES**

WARNING: RATED M

**ALBANY PARK, THE NEXT DAY.**

No red lights were anywhere near her. Heaven maybe? She could - always - find her back to the red light. Where was she anyway? A white bed. No heart beating. Damn you lord, she was dead! So, this is what heaven looks like!

The smell of passion fruit, crayons and clean clothing told her a truth: A family place. She always imagined heaven would be a great clown castle with singing angels, not a family house - never a family house.

She helped herself to take a sit, noticing that there were too many aching spots still. Why did it still hurt? Maybe she was not in heaven, but in hell. She was not clean, there was still blood to help her remember her last night.

"Did you find everthing ok?"

The mother-like woman got into the room carrying a bucket of water. Was she in a hospital? She could not tell.

"Where am I?"

The woman smiled. Was that some kind of joke? She was way too clean - and wat too dressed up in red - to be an angel.

"Home"

Ok, that was a joke. But Rosalie found soon enough that she was not in a good mood for jokes. Home, of course, there was nothing left for her at home. Where would she go now? How she could ever face her friends again?

"Am I dead?" She finilly asked.

"What do you think?"

"No."

"There you go then".

She tried to get up, to gain some dignity nut ther legs failed before she could stand up. With luck on her best, she sat down again.

"Where am I?"

No, she was not dead, and sure was not in a hospital.

"Home".

"I am not home. Who are you?"

The woman turned to face her with a huge smile on her face.

"Take your time, believe me, you will need it".

"Time for what? What is this place?"

No smiles now but big deep breathes.

"I guess you are somehow dead".

"How come?"

Even though she was afraid of coming to light, she had to ask.

"Not now, dear" She forced on smiled. "Maybe some other time".

"I must go".

"You won't be able to stand, believe me..."

The white room made Rosalie make a face.

"This is your house."

"Smart girl"

"Why am I here?"

"Care to take a guess?"

"You found me and saved me. Why?"

"No, I did not. Well, maybe I did...somehow. My dear man did. So, now you are here for all that matters"

"Why? Why am I here?"

That was the big question after all.

"Now you are up, let me ask you: what did happend last night?"

"Nothing" Rosalie said. "Nothing...I just..."

"I see...would you mind telling me?"

"I would, indeed."

She woman crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, but I have to ask you, why don't you just tell me? We both know what occur last night. Yes, you did somehow died, due to five very drunk young man and now you are here. I can - if you let me - help you."

"No, you can not"

She couldn't, could she? The horror that hunted her last night's nightmare would crave for blood again: her own or others. She could wait - and would - as long as it took, but she wanted revange.

"If you know what occur, why would you ask me?"

"You can stay here, if you want. This can be your home, if you choose. Yes, I know what...you been through. I can help you heal, in all ways, and you can stay here, live here, be happy here but you have to choose that"

"Why would I do that?"

"Bacause you can" The woman smild. "That simple, Rose, just because you can".

She took a deep breath.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Sure..."

"Great!"

"Wait...what's your name?" She needed to know.

"You can call me mother, but I'm Esme, welcome to the Cullen's


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: HATING HEROES**

**WARNING: RATED M**

'Let me see if I got this right" The girl said looking at both people standing right next to her 'bed. "You are both dead, and so am I"

"Yes" The woman said.

"And you two have a son." She said. "What are you people? Vampires that adopt teenagers from the street, that is fucked up"

"Watch it now" the man said. "No f words"

"We do have house rules, Rose. Watch your mouth, obey, don't hurt yourself or other people, and mostly, don't lie to us.'

Rose agrees. That was, after all, all she had now.

'Does it hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot, yes" She confessed. "I guess it will feel better once I shower and take a look at it".

"I'll take a look" Carlisle said. "I have to, and your mother will help you shower"

"I'll be ok on my own, thanks".

Rosalie tried to get out of bed, finding out that the small trip to the bathroom would be hard.

"Honey, we will help, I'm sorry, but we must see you"

She narrowed her eyes. How could it be? No way they would see her like that.

"Look, I'm not a child, I can take care of myself."

"You were raped, right?" Carlisle said. "Sorry honey, but we will help, now, take it all off and Esme will get you into the water".

No, no way!

"I am sorry, but no".

Esme gave her an understanding smile.

"Are you shy?"

Rosalie would like to say yes, because of course she was. But she was hurt in a way that she would not allow other people to see.

"You are a kid, darling, let us do it, you can just lay still and let us."

"Go fuck yourself" Rosalie got up, and pushed Carlisle. "Let me go!"

"Darling, we will force you to. We don't wanna do this, but we will"

'FUCK YOU, ESME!"

Carlisle took a step foward and grabbed Rose's arm.

"LET ME GO!"

"I am really sorry baby girl" He said. "Honey, take her cloth off, I'll hold her for you".

"No! Oh god please, no!"

She started crying because it was the only logical thing to do now. She was not strong as they were. That was not fair. She was not a child! NOT A CHILD!  
She felt so embarraced and so vunerable.  
She closed her eyes, kowing that it was brutal clear what that men did to her. She had bruises everyever, and lots of cuts. The blood, now dry, was all over her. Why as she feeling like a small child near her parents?

"There you go" The woman said. "Bath time"

"I wanna do this alone, please, why won't you let me?"

"I'm afraid' you won't touch it...the...were it hurts the most and your dad needs it to be clean to take a look"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME!"

She sat down on the floor. Bracing herself and yelling all at once. They would not bath her like she was a 3 year old child. NOT LIKE THAT!

"I'm so sorry, darling, but I must"

Esme took Rosalie to the bathroom, where the bathtub was already full.

"PLEASE, ESME, PLEASE, I AM NAKED, PLEASE"

"No big deal, Darling girl" Esme placed her into the tub.

Esme took some soap on her hands and smiled.

"This might hurt a little, open your legs for mommy"

"No, pleaseeee, pleaseeee, I beg you! Just let me die alreay!"

Esme grabbed her girl's knee.

'Come on now, open your legs"

"Dont do this to me, plase..."

Esme forced Rosalie's knee.

"Sorry baby"

"NOOOO LET ME GOOOOOO PLEASEEEEE"

And placed her hand on the girl's privite's parts.

"IT HURTTTTSSSSS"

"I know..." Esme said holding the girl down "Almost done"

Then, Esme took her hand to the girl's back. She soaped her anus, knowing they raped her anally as well.

'OUCCCCCCH PLEASE LET ME GOOO MOMMM"

Esme almost cried out herself.

"I am so sorry to touch you that way" She said. "It is over, Rose, come on, let's go the room, your father needs to take a look at this"

"KILL ME!" The girl yelled "PLEASE KILL ME, I WANNA DIE!"

"No, Rosalie...I am sorry, mommy will take you the bed now".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 - PLEASE, NO MORE.**

WARNING: RATED M

Rosalie was sat down on the bed, all naked in front of two adults. She felt so bad now. She wanted to kill herself.

"Lay down, Rosalie." Carisle said. "I will take a look"

" I AM NOT A CHILD! GOSH! PLEASE!"

"I need to take a look" He got down on his knee and looked her in the eyes. "I know...believe me, I know...it's hard, right?"

"You don't know shit, Carlisle."

"I know I have to take a look."

Rosalie started crying. They would not let her go. She was so upset.

"Pretty please".

Carlisle said no with his head. He could wait - all the time she needed - to be confortable around him, but now, she needed that. Edward had no trouble being naked around him, but Rosalie was a girl, his little girl now.

"I can put you to sleep."

"No"

"You won't even see me touching you"

"Do it" Esme said.

"NO!" She yelled.

"I am her mother and I say, yes, do it, Carlisle!"

And of course, Carlisle did it.

**DOWN ON THE HALL...**

He could not believe this! A girl? A GIRL? No way!

Now Esme would not care for him! SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Edward pushed the chair down to the floor, in anger. They did now even asked him if he wanted a sister!

That was not fair! That girl...she would see how strong he could be! He would...

"Edward?" Carlisle said at the doorstep. "What the helll are you doing"

"Nothing" He said.

"What happened to this poor chair?" Carlisle pointed.

"It felt"

"Hum" Carlisle steped in. -" Son, we need to talk"

"Does it have something to do with that stupid blond girl?"

"Watch it, boy." Carlisle took a sit "Edward, I need you to be gentil to her."

"Why would I?"

"I need you to do something for me"

"What?"

"Read her mind".

"But you said that was..."

"I know" Carlisle agrees "I know what I said, do it please"

Edward took some moments, then, he sat down.

"Oh god...dad...all those men..."

Carisle nooded.

"See now?"

"She will kill them all"

"Will she?" Carlisle asked.

"Will you stop her?"

He did not know.

"Is that all, son?" She will kill herself afterwords"

That, he was sure, would never happen, not on his watch.

"Thank you, Ed" Carlisle smiled. "Go to bed now, please"

"I am sorry about the chair, dad."

"I'll forget this ever happened, ok?"

"Thanks"

Carlisle found his way to his room, giving grace that his wife was already there.

"She will kill them all"

Esme turned around, faced Carlisle and took a deep breath.

"Should we do something about it?"

"Do what, Esme?" Carlisle sat down. "Pretend that we would do even worse to those men? I would torture each and every one on them."

Esme agreed.

"She intends to kill herself afterwords"

"Oh"

"I can not allow this, Esme"

"When?"

"I don't know" Carlisle said facing the window. "But I guess that medicine I just gave her ran off, since she is running downtown."

"Carlsle..."

"I will wait for her in the living room, stay here."

"Please, don't spank her, Carlisle, please, be nice"

"I will, I promise, but I need her understand how much we love her already"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR: YOU MUST LOVE LOVE**

WARNING: RATED M

Carlisle waited, for almost four hours before the blond girl come back to his house. Her night clothing was red with some man's blood. He felt...confuse. How would this conversation go?

"If you want to spank me, kill me or do whatever the hell you want, do now!" Rosalie yelled. "I did kill two of them, I will kill the rest!"

Carlisle took a deep breath, and glanced at his girl's body.

"Will that be all, Rosalie?"

"AND FUCK YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA! I NEED THIS! AND WILL KILL THEM AND..."

"IF YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THOSE MEN YOU ARE WRONG, ROSALIE, NOW SIT DOWN!" He yelled.

Rosalie was confuse. What was that? She sat down.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THEM, AND IF I WERE YOU I WOULD DO SOMETHING EVEN WORSE THEN KILLING. I DON'T CARE! IF YOU NEED THIS, DO IT, BUT PLEASE, LIVE WITH THIS."

"You don't get it...do it?"

Carlisle ran to Rosalie and gave her a hug.

"Gosh, Rosalie...you are MY little girl now"

"You really don't care that I..."

"Of course no" He said. "God, Rosalie...of course no! Do this, if you need this in order to keep on living, but please don't shut me out."

"I am so sorry" She hugged him back. "I am so sorry, dad".

Dad? He smiled. She called him dad!

"I will wait, all the time you need, baby girl, but please, don't hurt yourself."

"But dad I..."

"You are so hurt still...please, don't. Please...we love you! Ok? This will all go away, I promise!"

"Will it?" She started crying.

"I promise"

"I have to...I have to tell you something"

"What?"

Rosalie took her arm and pulled her shirt up, just enough to show the cut.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes" she said "I am sorry"

Carlisle looked in her eyes.

"Rosalie, I will clean this, but, if I EVER see this again. I will spank you, do I make mysefl clear?"

"But dad I..."

"I get it. You are sad. I get it, but your body is my responsability now, don't hurt yourself, and please, control your mouth, girl, ok?"

"Thank you. You are too nice to me"

Carlisle smiled and gave the girl a kiss on her nose.

"Go to bed now, rest"

Rosalie found her way to her new room and Carlisle sat down on the couch, thinking.

"That girl is trouble, Carlisle...but, she is yours. And she is all you ever needed."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE: SPANKING TIME**

It was hard for Carlisle not to talk to her girl about her rape. He wanted details, He wanted to know how they...

Maybe it was Best this way. Knowing maybe would bt too much for him to handle.

Carlisle was waiting for Esme on his bed when the Young girl, his girl, got herself into the room.

- Daddy?

- Yes, honey?

- I...

- What? – He sat on the bed. – What is it?

- I killed Royce.

Carlisle took a deep breath.

- I took mommy's wedding dress, I hope she doesn't min...

- She won't. – The father smiled. – Are you ok?

- I did something stupid.

Rosalie sat down on the bed.

- I know you told me not to hurt myself, but... I can't lie to you daddy.

Thank gor dor that!

- Thank you.

- I did this... – She pulled her night yellow dress up and showed her father the small cut. – I'm so sorry.

Calisle placed his hand on her leg. Rosalie got scared and pulled her leg away from her father.

- I Just want to take a look, I won't hurt you.

- Sorry.

Again, Carlisle placed his hands on her leg.

- It Will heal Just fine. – He said. – But I'm very sad with your attitude, specially after our little talk down stairs, Rose.

- You must be. – She took a deep breath. – Will you punish me?

- What do you think?

- Yes.

Carlisle nooded.

- Let's get this over with.

- Daddy, please...

Rosalie started crying.

- Pull your panties down, over my knee.

Carlisle got himself into a better position and watcher Rosalie do as told.

- This is embarracing. – Rosalie said. – I'm not a Young girl.

- It is suppose to be embarracing, Rosalie, but it Will be ok. It Will be over soon.

Carlisle helped the girl to get on his lap and raised her night dress.

- DADDY! NO, PLEASE! NOT NAKED!

He took her hand and held it firmly.

- I'm sorry, Rosalie. Brace yourself now.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Ouch, daddy!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – Daddy, no!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – Please, daddy!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – It hurts!

- I know, baby, almost done.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Rosalie started crying.

PAFT! PAFT! – I can't take it anymore!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – It Burns, daddy!

PAFT PAFT! PAFT!

- Done.

Carlisle help Rosalie up, thanking God her dress felt back into place.

- It's over, Rose.

- It's still burning.

Rosalie said trying to be still. Gosh, it hurted like hell!

- It Will burn for a while, then, it Will be ok again.

- I won't cut myself again, daddy, I promise.

- Ok. It's all forvigen. – He smiled. – Come here, girl.

Carlisle held her.

- I Love you.

- I Love you too, daddy.

- Tomorrow, I need to... – He bit his own lips. – To take a look at you.

- How come?

- To check out IF you are doing fine.

- Why?

- I must. I'm sorry.

- Please, daddy, don't!

Carlisle took a deep breath.

- It Will be ok, Rosalie, once we are done, I'll teach you to Hunt. I bet you Will Love this!

- Hunting... – She smiled. – Yeah, I bet I Will.

**I am so sorry about my POOR chapter. I'm moving away to a new town this week and I'm so busy! Can you guyes forgive me for this? I promise I'll make it up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I took so long! I was moving to a new town and some of my stories ended up...messy. HEHE.**

**I hope you folks keep on reading as I am trying to improve my english and my story skills too.**

**I shall see you again VERY SOON!**

POVROSALIE

I already had a squirrel and a bird. I could consider myself with a full belly already, but daddy wanted to teach me how to hunt for big animals.

Hunting was awesome. I was silent for a few minutes now, listening to an animal not far from me. I wanted its blood and I have to take him.

"Remember" Carlisle said "Easy and quiet".

I filtered the trees in a slow, steady stream, careful not to disturb the air around me. My prey was there. My feet took an easy road to the brown fur on the floor. A bear maybe. A bear would do. I wanted blood and he smells so good!

He did not move when I came to his side. Why?

I was suspicious, and backed up trying to figure out what was it –who was it.

I realized: It was a man, wearing animal leather. A hunter.

"Are you an angel?" The man asked.

"No, no I'm not" I sat down next to him.

"A bear, he….attacked me".

And he was dying. I could see it. Big bear paws in his chest would take his life away any minute now.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Emmett".

Emmett. What was about him? I wanted to smile.

"I'm Rosalie".

"You should not be alone out here, Rosalie".

Of course. I smiled. He wanted me to be safe. How cute was that?

"I am dying, right?"

"Not on my watch".

"I'll die, knowing an angel came to me when I was dying. I shall have a happy death".

"You won't die, Emmett". I gazed at Carlisle, giving him a nod with my head that I knew he would understand. "Just focus on my voice".


End file.
